A Mother's Love
by Myheroicdeed
Summary: Bell contemplates mothers and wonders what to get Esme for Mother's day. One-shot.


**A/N: HAPPY MOTHERS DAY!! Even if you aren't a mother tell your mom's for me just don't tell them it's from some random person from . Hahaha I dunno if this is any good ( I hope it is) but this is my present for my mommy even if she doesn't know I write Fanficton.  
Disclaimer: I only own the idea for this. All characters don't belong to me but the opinions kind of do. **

A Mother's love is like a cup of hot chocolate after playing in the snow. Or it's a warm towel after swimming. It's the parka on your back after you've been dancing in the rain. A chocolate chip cookie after a really bad day at school. A mother's love is just what it is. There's no comparison that really works to compare the amazing people that are mothers.  
I mean sure sometimes you get mothers like Britney Spears who isn't fit to do anything. The kind of mothers that are negligent towards their children. The type of mother who are too busy to listen to how school was or to show up to a concert that their child is putting on. Or the type of mother who makes their kid return their gifts so they can buy alcohol and cigarettes for themselves and their husband. For every good mother there is a bad one out there as depressing as that may seem it's the truth.

I was extremely lucky growing up that my mother was just a little air headed. Renee came to every concert, listened to my school day, and let me keep all my birthday gifts. Her cooking was always an adventure that when it turned wrong in the end was just a happy meal from McDonald's. She was completely attentive and was a good mother. She was independent if not a little too worrisome about me.

In some people's lives they adopt their friends mothers as their own too. I'd never seen a reason to do this. I had friends, but none that left an impression. In fact their influence in my life was like a hand print on a glass surface. A quick spritz of Windex and a wipe and their influence was gone. All my friends mothers were all nice don't get me wrong, but none of them had the effect on me that they were like a second or third mother to me. I called them by their first names because calling them Mrs. So-and-so made them feel old. It always kind of annoyed me because everybody gets older. Every day your living your yesterday is dying, and soon you follow the yesterdays.

It wasn't until I'd moved to Forks to live with Charlie that I ever wanted to call another woman my mother. She hadn't raised them from infancy but she was keeping them in check and being a perfect mother. Esme Cullen was my other mother. She was always so nice and sweet. She kept Emmet's pranks to a minimum, and kept the entire family together. She was a superhero.

What could you get for a woman who has everything? My own mother was easy to buy for her new hobby was yoga. I bought her a book for her on it. She'd called to say thank you because I'd sent it to her earlier that week. Esme on the other hand, was hard to get anything for. I couldn't afford to buy her a house to remodel, or pay for a trip to some foreign country for Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't write her a piano piece. I couldn't do anything with the budget I had. Of course if I'd told Edward or Alice or any of the Cullen's that I was going to get her something they would have insisted I share their present or pay for a present that had no real meaning from me.

Mother's day was fast approaching and I was racking my brain for something to get her. Figurines wouldn't work because Emmet would smash them somehow or I'd trip and break it. What could I get Esme? This was going to drive me crazy. Moving into the kitchen I open the box my mother had recently sent me. Pulling an old photo album out of it I open it to find a picture of a younger me with pigtails and missing teeth. The picture gave me an idea but I'd need Alice's help if I was going to get this done.

Grabbing the home phone I dial her cell number expecting her to answer as soon as it was buy my ear. "Hello Bella" her soprano voice was sweet sounding over the phone "I'll be over to pick you up in a few after I grab the necessary items we'll need."

"Ok see you soon Alice." Sometimes having a psychic best friend was a good thing. It helped to not explain what I wanted to do. I couldn't really explain it to myself. Charlie's dinner was done and in the fridge waiting for him to come back. Scribbling a quick note and sticking it on the fridge I grab my shoes, a parka for the rain, and the photo album.

Looking out the window I watch as Carlisle's Mercedes pulls into my drive way. Moving through the door and locking it on my way out I move as quickly as I possibly could, without tripping, towards the car. "Didn't Carlisle have to work?" I question the pixie in the drivers seat.

"He took the weekend off to spend time with Esme. All we need is in the back seat and we're driving to Seattle. Don't worry I called Charlie and asked if you could stay the night." She reaches in the back and hands me a book. "Look through these and pick the ones you want out."

Each book had a name written in Esme's perfect script across the front._ Edward._ Opening the book shows a picture of baby Edward in the arms of Elizabeth Masen. Moving through the book I pick a couple of pictures and move to the other books.

By the time we reached Seattle I had the pictures chosen. Alice grabs the books and puts them in a bag before opening the door and moving through the rain to the all night photo shop. The person behind the counter was pimple faced and was looking bored. Until he spied Alice and I. Then he was more than helpful. By the time we had all the pictures and a book picked out it was about 10:45. Alice pays for everything not letting me even look at the price of it. I didn't expect her to let me either. She handed me the envelope with the copied pictures and the book with all the fixings. Moving through the pictures I choose the first one of Carlisle and the page opposite of Esme. The way the pictures were facing made it look like they were looking at each other. On the page after that I put a picture they didn't know was taken of them on it. While pizza face Pete printed photos Alice had typed a little page of each couple including the days the were born, when they met, the day they were married, and other little bits of information. The next page was one of Jasper and Alice following the same order as Esme's and Carlisle's. Rosalie and Emmet were next and theirs was slightly longer because of their multiple weddings they'd had. Finally I was to the last page. Edward and mine. I didn't really want to put pictures of me in this but Alice insisted that if I didn't she'd do it while I was asleep. Putting them in I don't bother to read the information Alice had typed up. Even if I hated everything she'd said it had to be in there.  
We arrived just as I'd finished. Alice had stashed it away to go and wrap it. The minute the car was in the driveway Edward was there opening my door. He smiles his crooked grin at me and carries me in saying it was time for the human to hibernate for the night. I slept dreaming of Edward and the rest of the Cullen's. The next morning I was woken by a kiss and the explanation that after I ate breakfast we were going to present our presents to Esme.

Changing into the clothes Alice had left in the bathroom I move downstairs where the scent of pancakes hung in the air. Smiling at Edward who hands me the plate I eat them quickly so that Esme could open her presents sooner. I was nervous she wouldn't like the present I'd made her. I hoped she did or I was going to insanely depressed that I couldn't get a present she liked for her.

Moving into the living room I hug Esme who hugs me back with a gentle motherly smile. I sit by Edward and watch as Emmet and Rosalie go first giving her the deed to another house she could redo. She smiled at them lovingly and said her thank yous before moving on to Alice's and Jaspers. Alice and Jasper had gotten Carlisle and Esme tickets to go to Chicago where they'd stay in Edward's house. Edward went next playing a new piece he'd written for Esme.

If Esme could have cried she would have been bawling. It was a beautiful song and I was glad that it made Esme happy. Esme thanked everyone for their gifts before Alice excused herself and raced upstairs only to dance back down moments later with the present I made for her wrapped. "Bella made you something too." Blushing at her questioning gaze she smiles at me.

"You didn't have to get me anything Bella you being here is enough." her voice was warm.

"I know but I wanted to get you something." I watch as she unwraps it carefully and watch her puzzled expression at the cover of the book. Opening it she looks through each picture her smile getting wider with each picture or story about her family. She hugs me suddenly muttering thank you over and over and telling her what a perfect present it was.  
Esme was a perfect mother. I was glad that she was one of mine. I wouldn't have had it any other way.


End file.
